Come for me
by Katrinika
Summary: Sophie's Stepfather convinces her mother to get her away from Howl blackening his name. But Howl knows that this man does not mean well, can he bring Sophie back... before she gets hurt? HowlSophie pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie huddled in the corner of her bed with her hands around her knees pulling them close as she cried. Trying to ignore the pain that hit her everywhere she could possibly think of. She started remembering how she had ended this way.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Sophie sighed contently as she finished cleaning the table. Market chipping had been restored to the small city it had been rebuilt again after the war and now everything was back to normal.

Today her mother came to visit her with her husband, or Sophie's step-dad. Markl had gone out to see a girl he'd seen the other day. Sophie smiled, puppy love. Calzifer was going to lie low… literally. Howl had agreed sometime yesterday but he'd left that morning since Madame Suliman had wanted to talk to her. He probably went on his own since his curse had been already lifted but it still surprised her and the Witch of the Waste had actually moved out and had a caretaker of her own refusing their offer for her to stay.

There was a knock on the door and Sophie went and oppened it. Her beautiful mother was standing there and next to her a middle-aged man was next to her.

"Oh, Sophie! I haven't seen you in a while!" Her mother said as she hugged Sophie and Sophie hugged back.

"Mother, I've missed you too." She said.

"Sophie, I'd like you to meet my husband Robert Trance." Her mother introduced and Sophie smiled and nodded at Robert.

"Hello Mr. Trance." Sophie said and stepped aside to let them in.

"Please, just call me Robert. We are family after all." He said smiling and they all entered and sat down as Sophie put on some tea.

"Ok, Sophie, tell me everything." Her mother said delightedly.

"Well, there's not much to really tell." Sophie said laughing softly.

"Nonsense, your mother tells me you're Wizard Howl's cleaning lady! There has to be something interesting to tell from that!" Trance said and Sophie smiled.

"Not really." Sophie said choosing not to reveal anything about hers and Howl's relationship. Calzifer was extremely quiet but even she could feel he was paying an extremely close attention to the conversation for reasons she had yet to verify.

The black portal had now disappeared and was now a portal to the royal city, changing into an indigo color. After an hour of talking and getting to know Trance Sophie considered him a really nice man, and a very interesting one too. The Indigo portal turned and Howl came in.

"Hello Sophie!" Howl said as he came in. He was about to give her a 'hello' kiss when he noticed the two strangers.

"Howl! You're back!" She said smiling and when both guests were distracted she mouthed that she hadn't told him about their relationship yet. "Well, let me introduce you, Mother, Robert, this is… _Wizard_ Howl." The word wizard felt weird since she almost never referred to Howl that way. "Howl, this is my mother and Robert Trance, her husband."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Howl said and after greeting Sophie's mother he shook Robert Trance's hand and whilst Sophie and her mother were talking about something else Trace glared at Howl and Howl glared back. Looking back at the women Howl's glare disappeared. "Well, if you'll all excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Howl excused himself and left.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

"Bye mother! Bye Robert." Sophie said and closed the door behind her. Immediately Calzifer stretched into his normal size and sighed contently. Soon however he looked at Sophie very seriously.

"Sophie that Trance guy is evil." Calzifer said. Sophie laughed softly.

"Oh, don't be silly. He's a really great guy!" Sophie said and Howl came in.

"Sophie, I don't trust that Trance guy." Howl said.

"Oh, Howl, not you too. He truly is a nice person." Sophie said.

"How do you know? You've only known him for two hours." Howl said.

"And how would _you_ know? You've only known him for like two minutes!" Sophie said. The door opened and in came Markl with a smile plastered on his face but he stopped as he noticed the argument that was taking place.

"Sophie, would I tell you anything for no reason? That guy, there's something wrong with that guy! I also sensed magic from him." Howl said.

"He was once a wizard's apprentice for a month but he stopped learning when he took his father's business. He's harmless Howl." Sophie said.

"No he isn't Sophie! The magic that I sensed was not something a month long apprentice learns."

"Howl, I don't need to hear this. Maybe if you'd stayed a little while longer to talk to him you would have realized he's really a nice guy!" Sophie said and went towards her room.

"Sophie you can't just not listen to me!" Howl said. Sophie looked back at him.

"Howl that man is my mother's husband! I've talked to him and my mother and my mother wouldn't lie to me about him. She was truly happy and I could tell. So either your senses are going a bit rusty or you just dislike him." Sophie said and went to her room. Howl sighed and sat on the couch.

"At least the guy wont be around here for a while… and besides I'm too powerful for him. He can't attack me." Howl half muttered, half told Calzifer.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Sophie whimpered as she tried to lie down properly on the bed trying to ignore the pain. Why hadn't she listened? Why did she have to be so stubborn?

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Trance looked over at Sophie's mother. "Miriam( I don't actually know her name so I'll just use this one.) Are you sure It's alright for Sophie to stay working with that wizard Howl?" Trace said and Miriam smiled.

"Sophie likes it there, why shouldn't she stay?" She asked.

"Well, Sophie is very young, I just think, we have more than enough to support her and she should be acting more of a Lady." Trace said.

"What do you mean Robert?" Miriam asked with doubts now rising to the surface.

"Well, we have money, why should she spend time cleaning? She should be out there in parties, meeting young men, dressing more feminine, enjoying her life and we both know the reputation that Wizard has!" Robert said.

"Actually I just thought they were stories, he doesn't seem like an evil type of Wizard!" Miriam said.

"They hardly ever do… Sophie is also a very attractive young woman and any second that Wizard is going to try to tear her heart out! Oh that poor, poor girl! In the very house of a murderer!" Robert said pretending to show a deep concern and judging by the deathly pale face of his _wife_ he had won the discussion.

"Oh Sophie! Tomorrow I'm going straight to pick her up!"

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

First chapter! Now actually I'm still going to talk about the past (since the present is actually the Sophie huddled in the corner of her bed.) for a little bit more but it'll soon catch up with the present.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie oppened the door and looked surprised at her mother. She seemed to be looking around inside as if to make sure someone wasn't there.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Sophie noticed that Trance wasn't there.

"Where's Robert?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie… is Wizard Howl here with you?" Her mother asked stepping in the house a little and looking around.

"No mother, Madame Suliman called him again. Why do you need to talk to him? You've never really liked witches or wizards." Sophie said.

"Then perfect! Lets go! Come on before he gets back!"

"What? Go where? Mother what are you talking about?" Sophie half laughed at her mother's behavior but still looked at her confused.

"Come to Robert's house Sophie, come and live with me and Robert! You should be out there in parties and nice dresses, just look how he dresses you!" Her mother said.

"Mother! These clothes I wear for cleaning! Besides I have very nice dresses that Howl bought me." Sophie said.

"Don't you understand Sophie? He's trying to steal your heart!" Sophie now laughed.

"Mother, Howl doesn't do that sort of Magic! He uses his magic for good!" Sophie said.

"See, Sophie, that's his trap! He-"

"Sophie!" Markl came running in and went up to Sophie.

"What's wrong Markl?" Sophie asked.

"My shirt is torn…" Markl said and Sophie smiled.

"Give it here and I'll have it fixed in no time." Sophie said and took the small shirt Markl handed him. "Oh, mother, this is Markl, Markl this is my mother." Sophie said and Markl smiled at the woman.

"Hello." Markl said.

"Is he Howl's?" Sophie's mother asked and Sophie laughed nervously.

"Of course not mother. He's Howl's apprentice." Sophie said.

"I see… Well, Sophie. Come on. The car's waiting outside." Her mother said.

"Are you going some where Sophie?" Markl asked.

"No mother, I told you I'm staying here." Sophie said. Her mother frowned for a moment but nodded.

"Fine… but you're my daughter Sophie and I want what is best for you ok?" Her mother said and left through the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with mother." Sophie murmured. She shrugged and looked down at Michael with a smile. "Want to go buy some sweets?"

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

"Did she come?" Trance asked.

"No, she wanted to stay there. I don't know Robert, Sophie seems pretty confident that Wizard Howl is not that bad, I mean, Madame Suliman called for him, doesn't that mean that he's trusted by the king?" Miriam said.

"Madame Suliman also called in the witch of the waste didn't she? Besides, Sophie has to be under some kind of spell. Oh no… poor Sophie, such a young life that could end any second!" Trance said dramatically. Miriam turned deathly pale at this and sat down.

"Oh Robert what am I going to do? If she's under a spell she wont listen to me! Oh my baby!" Miriam said and now tears came to her eyes.

"I'll go and get her. You wont have to worry." Trance said.

"Please Robert, bring her safe home!" Trance nodded and left the house. When he got on the car he smirked.

"Oh… I sure will."

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Sophie opened the door to the flower shop and Markl came running in with the bag of sweets he was carrying.

"Don't eat them all at once Markl! And give Calzifer some!" Sophie said and closed the door to the flower shop.

"Ah! Sophie!" Sophie heard Markl's alarmed voice and ran towards the house, she crossed the courtyard and opened the door to the house. A hurricane seemed to have trashed the house. The tables were overturned and there was trash thrown around everywhere. The castle looked even messier than when she had first arrived excluding the bugs. But Sophie froze when she saw Trance in front of her holding Markl by the neck and smirking evilly.

"Robert! What are you doing?!" Sophie demanded.

"Sophie… how good of you to join us…" He smirked evilly.

"Did you do all this?! Why?!"

"I've come to take you back to my house." Trance said and Sophie looked at him frightened.

"Let Markl go! He's just a child!" Sophie said and Trance smirked and tightened his hold on Markl's neck.

"Come back with me and I wont kill him." Trance said. Sophie noticed Calzifer looking like an innocent fire but she knew he was listening intently. The simple fact that he hadn't been able to stop Trance from entering meant that he was too weak for the power this man had and couldn't help her.

"Howl will kill you." She said, of course Howl wouldn't do that but Howl could take away his powers or something… couldn't he?

"Hahaha! That stupid boy wouldn't dare!" Trance said and dropped an unconscious Markl on the floor.

"What do you WANT?!" Sophie yelled at him and stepped back as he stepped closer.

"You have two options Sophie… One come with me voluntarily and I'll leave this pathetic home alone, or I'll kill the boy and take you by force. Your choice." Trance said and his hand started glowing and icy red and he pointed in the direction of Markl. "One, two, thr-"

"Fine! I'll go with you!" Sophie cried and as she stepped in between Trance and Markl she noticed him stepping to close to her for comfort.

"Your mother better not hear about this or I'll make sure you have the most painful experience of your life." Trance said and Sophie nodded. Trance grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the house holding her tightly.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Howl noticed something had happened as soon as he reached the door at the Royal City. He opened the door and took in the mess that he saw. He saw Markl lying silent on the corner of the room and ran towards him. He had a very nasty bruise around his neck but he was now breathing normally.

"Markl, Markl! Wake up Markl!" Howl shook him softly and Markl painfully opened his eyes.

"Master Howl…" He mumbled and Howl picked him up and with his magic he made the sofa sit up straight and he laid Markl on it.

"Calzifer what happened?" Howl asked.

"Howl, he was too powerful. I couldn't stop him from entering so I decided to lie low. He threatened to kill Markl if Sophie didn't go with him." Calzifer said.

"Trance guy?" Howl asked as he tried healing the bruises in Markl's neck.

"Yes… He took her Howl." Calzifer said. Howl froze for a second and just stared at Markl's slowly disappearing bruises before he continued healing Markl.

"Son of a bitch. He can't attack me… but Sophie's another matter." Howl half muttered to himself.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

As soon as Sophie entered the door her mother hugged her smiling.

"I'm so happy you're here Sophie! Now you're safe from his evil ways!" Miriam said happily.

"Mother, Howl isn't evil! He's a good wizard!" Sophie said.

"Obviously his spell hasn't worn off her. She should be fine by tomorrow. I think she should go to bed." Robert said.

"Mother!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yes… I agree. That new servant girl should do as your maid. Serena!" Sophie saw a beautiful young servant girl come in, her long, soft pink hair was in a braid, she had a light blue eyeliner matching her old servant's dress.

"Yes ma'am?" She said vowing politely. Sophie looked at the girl that seemed to be about five years older than her and couldn't help but feel that she knew the girl from somewhere.

"Take Sophie to her bedroom, you'll be her new maid. Oh but for today I do need you to clear up that old closet ok?" Serena vowed politely and motioned for Sophie to follow her.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Sophie looked out the window of her room thinking of a way to run away. The room was huge compared to the one she had in Howl's castle but she preferred her old one. It was extremely late, about one in the morning. As she heard the door open she thought it was Serena but as she turned she was shocked to see Trance standing there. She didn't say anything; she was frozen in place by fear. As he closed the door behind him she stepped back like a small caged animal but her small-frightened steps were too small for his fast approaching ones.

"Howl!" Sophie screamed but Trance reached her and slapped so hard that she fell to the ground. That was followed by a kick on her stomach that made all the air in her leave.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Sophie finally found a comfortable position and tried drifting off into dreamland… where at least for a small while she could escape the sudden turn of events in her life. She could actually feel the smirk her stepfather had on his face at this moment in his own bedroom with her sleeping mother next to him not knowing anything that had happened. She managed to catch a glimpse of the stars out of her window before drifting off to sleep and hoping. Wishing for Howl to come and get her.


	3. Chapter 3

Howl yelled in anger as he tossed all contents of the defective detection spell he'd placed on the table.

"How has he done it?! He managed to block her from my detection spells!" Howl yelled.

"Well, then that means he's either more powerful than you or an older wizard." Calzifer said.

"I have to go to the palace anyway. Madame Suliman called me again. I asked her if I could… not go today but she said I would be very interested. Maybe she has some information about that bastard." Howl muttered. "God! Can't Sophie keep directions or something? We don't even know where that… man lives." Howl said.

"You'll find her master Howl." Markl said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Sophie woke up feeling terrible pain everywhere. She stood up and looked at herself on the full-length mirror. She had a bruise on her abdomen and one on her face. She wondered how Trance planed on keeping that one a secret from her mother. The door oppened and she looked frightfully wishing it were anyone but Trance. Thankfully it was Serena walking in.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss. I'll leave right away." Serena said and turned around.

"No! Please Serena, come." Sophie said fearing being alone any second. Serena nodded and walked in. Sophie couldn't help but feel that she knew Serena from somewhere. Sophie realized Serena noticed her bruise and looked at her worriedly and knowingly.

Sophie sat on the edge of her bed and Serena sat in front of her waiting for Sophie to talk as she saw that she really wanted to.

"Mother said you're a new maid but I was wondering if you've ever seen him… hit my mother." Sophie said and Serena looked at her sadly.

"No Miss. He's only hit you." Serena said and Sophie looked at her shocked.

"Oh, this? No, I just fell of the bed and hit my face on the bed stand." Sophie tried putting up as an excuse.

"Miss Hater. There's no need to lie about it." Serena said and looked around and closed her eyes seeming to concentrate for a moment and then she opened her eyes and looked at Sophie. "Ok he hasn't been listening. I'm here as a spy. Mr. Trance has a very deep history with my mother and the reason he targeted you is actually because you know Wizard Howl. He's too powerful to go up against Howl so went for you instead." Serena said. Sophie looked at the ground trying to take everything in.

"But why? What does he have to do with Howl?" Sophie asked.

"He's a wizard, a powerful one but not such as Howl and he's dead thirsty for power. He's placed a spell over the house and listens to all conversations when he want to. He'll connect any minute." Serena said and Sophie looked up at her.

"Tell Howl where to find me." Sophie pleaded.

"I can't, he's placed a spell on everyone in the house, even your mother even though she doesn't know it. He know every move every one makes. The only reason I can inform my mother everything that's happening is because she taught me telepathy. However he… Well, I'll help you get ready now miss." Serena said and Sophie realized Trance had started the connection on everyone again.

"Ready for what Serena?" Sophie asked curious.

"Well miss. You're going to breakfast with the Mrs. And Mr. Trance." Serena said.

"But the bruise." Sophie said.

"Not to worry miss. A little makeup here an there should do it." Serena said and Sophie nodded.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

"Howl. Please come in." Madame Suliman said.

"It's a pleasure to see you as always Madame Suliman." Howl said trying to not show his impatience.

"Howl. I called you because I have some very serious information that concerns you." Madame Suliman said.

"What's it about?" Madame Suliman hesitated for a couple of seconds which was a very bad sign. Finally she looked up at his eyes.

"It's about your uncle Howl." She said and Howl was shocked. This subject, after so many years, now she was bringing up this subject? Why?

"My uncle what about him? He passed away a long time ago." Howl said.

"Yes, he is supposed to be dead. Recent information confirms he's actually very much alive." She said and looked up at Madame Suliman. "What I'm about to tell you Howl is of grave seriousness."

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Sophie couldn't have felt more afraid and sick in her life. Mr. Trance showed so much love to her mother making her sick and she was afraid to say what he really was. As they entered the house again after some shopping the sun was already setting. As soon as they entered the house Sophie decided to push the subject a bit and tried to convince her mother.

"Mother I insist in going back to Howl's castle." Sophie said and her mother looked worriedly at Trance.

"Oh Robert, the spell hasn't worn off yet!" Her mother said as if she wasn't standing right there.

"Maybe it will take just a couple of days, maybe a week. Nothing to worry about dear." Mr. Trance said and Sophie was furious.

"Mother! I don't want to stay here another minute! How can you believed this thing!? Why don't you believe me!?" Sophie yelled.

"Sophie! That is quite enough! Go to your room!" Her mother yelled.

"I'm not a little girl any more mother! You can't force me to stay here! Howl helped me to break the curse the Witch of the Waste placed on me!" Sophie insisted. Her mother was in horror that Sophie was rebelling against her like this. The daughter she had was a quiet girl that did as she was told. She was acting even worse than Lettie! Lettie was the more open person. This wizard had taken her little girl away from her and now she felt furious. Little did she know Trance was filtering these thoughts into her head.

"Go this instant! That Wizard's spell will wear off soon enough! I don't want to hear this discussion coming out from your mouth ever again!" Her mother yelled and Sophie was staring wide eyed at her mother.

She could actually feel the thoughts Trance was getting in her head and stared at him. He was giving her a glare mixed with a smirk and without another word she went into her room.

She thought her mother would have listened. She knew from listening to Howl talk that a person can only filter thoughts onto someone's head only if that person really trusts him. Did her mother trust him more that she trusted Sophie?

Only one feeling was present at the moment in Sophie. Fear.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Sophie was unable to sleep, every sound, movement and shadow kept her awake. It was about one in the morning and she could actually hear Trance's steps as he came up. She felt tears sting her eyes. She wished for Serena to be there to keep her company, that way he wouldn't come in.

The door opened and she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He stepped towards her slowly, his steps echoing in the closed room. She though he was actually believing that she was asleep and hoped he would leave any second now but her breath was caught in her throat as he started lifting the covers she had on her. She was facing away from him and he didn't realize her eyes were now wide opened.

She felt a wave of disgust hit her as she felt his hand lifting her nightgown whilst at the same time caressing her leg. She reacted suddenly and lifted her leg like lightning accidentally hitting him on the face. She jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Come here you bitch!" He yelled and before she could even open the door he grabbed her hand tightly and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over out of breath falling on her back and he attempted to get on top of her but she just couldn't stay still.

"GET OFF ME!!! Let me go!!!" Something inside her rebelled like a crazy animal and kicked him, punched him, everything she though and at some point she managed to hit him in between his legs and he fell back in pain. She cried and opened the door running out. Five seconds later he was after her like lightning and as she ran down the stairs he reached her and held twisted her around and punched her probably breaking a rib and he pushed her back.

Sophie fell down the stairs loosing consciousness halfway down. There were only about ten steps she fell down from but it was enough to make Trance's excuse believable. He left her there just where she fell and went to his room and laid down to sleep. In the morning the servants will alert him and her mother about what had happened and all would be hidden… for another night.

He looked up at the ceiling of his room and smirked wanting to laugh out loud especially in the face of Howl. "Stupid boy thought he could get rid of me. Ha ha, He'll wish he had after I take that girls honor… but first I want her to cry, to cry his name out for him never to arrive and he'll know. He'd made a spell to make Howl hear every cry she made. Since yesterday until the day he gets through with her.

The person Howl Pendragon (I don't really know which is his real name so I'll choose this one since it's the one I most like. ) cares most about.

O 

And indeed Howl had heard Sophie cry, that night and before… and he felt like killing that son of a bitch…

"Uncle you bastard!" Howl yelled and swore to the gods he'd destroy him next time they met and it'll be very soon, for Sophie's sake.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O 

Ok! Tell me what you think please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie woke up with terrible pains everywhere. Just below her chest she had been bandaged for the broken rib, her wrist was also bandaged and her ankle. She turned to see Serena there looking after her.

"Serena…" Sophie mumbled and she looked up surprised to see her awake.

"Sophie… I found you shortly after Trance left to his room. I feel so powerless for not being able to do anything! I'm trying the best I can Sophie to get my mother to try to contact Wizard Howl. I really am." Serena said and Sophie cried but smiled at Serena nonetheless.

"I know you're trying your best Serena but I'm so scared! Last night he almost forced himself on me! What if tonight I'm not as lucky to escape with my honor intact?" Sophie cried. Serena felt like crying herself. "Howl will never even look at me again." Sophie cried.

"He wouldn't dare! Wizard Howl would kill him!" Serena said shocked.

"He _would_ dare. He _would_!" Sophie cried.

"That was quite the fall you had miss, you shouldn't try to escape next time." Serena and Sophie just kept crying silently. "Well, Mr. Trance is going out with your mother today miss, your mother is getting some new clothes for the trip she's planning." Serena said and Sophie looked at her shocked.

"What trip?" Sophie asked.

"Your mother is going for about a week, I believe she's going to visit an aunt of hers." Serena said and Sophie's face paled in fear.

"I believe Mr. Trance is staying here since he has an important meeting with some colleagues of his." Serena said and Sophie felt her heart stop, a week… a whole week. She had a hurt foot and pain hit her everywhere when she moved, she wouldn't be able to run from him tonight.

O  
O  
O  
O 

Howl was furiously working on all kinds of spells and Markl was sitting in a corner shocked at the amount of power Howl still had after performing so many spells. Each one usually drains part of your energies and Howl wasn't exactly performing any simple spells either. Markl was feeling really worthless then and as he looked at Howl, he realized he still had a very long way to go before he could become as powerful or even close as powerful as Howl.

"Howl it just can't be possible! We were there when he died! I didn't even sense his presence when Trance came in, it was magic but not his!" Calzifer said trying to catch Howl's attention.

"I know! He probably made a spell to block you off, even if he never saw you. He even probably thinks you still have my heart and we could use that to our advantage." Howl said. "How that man survived I don't know but next time I swear he wont have the same luck… GOD! How could I leave Sophie unprotected?! I knew that man would try something!" Howl yelled.

"But master Howl, you didn't know. You don't have to blame yourself." Markl said. Howl didn't say anything but remembered her crying out to him, he heard every cry, scream, every hit… The spell would activate every time _he_ came close to her and every time he did all Howl ever heard was her cries. He had tried detection spells but they didn't work, her sister hadn't even wanted to know where he lived and Madame Suliman wasn't much help either.

"That's it! I'm getting grand father's spells!" Howl yelled and headed upstairs.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Calzifer yelled. "Howl, come on, I know you're not serious, those spells are suicidal! HOWL! You're too weak Howl!" Calzifer yelled and by the time he finished that sentence Howl had a black leather book on the table looking about a century old. "Howl, reconsider! Your grand father made those spells when he wasn't exactly on his right state of mind! Don't you remember what he built them for?!" Calzifer yelled.

Howl didn't listen. He searched for a detection spell between the pages of the book and when he found it he grabbed a small cauldron, some dried powders and from his pocket he grabbed a pendant that had belonged to his uncle.

"Howl PLEASE! You know your uncle wasn't powerful enough to use those spells, to break the ones your grandfather placed on Chalik! He spent his whole life trying to gain power! If you use that spell I swear to GOD! HOWL! Are you even LISTENING TO ME?!" Calzifer yelled. Howl sighed.

"I have to find Sophie! If I can't find her any other way then I have no choice! Just by laying ONE finger on her he dug up his own grave." Howl said and Markl was quiet sitting there, he felt like crying but he had to be strong, not a nuisance.

Howl placed the small black cauldron on a bowl of water and threw in several powders and in a puff smoke came from the cauldron. Howl placed the pendant over the cauldron and the smoke surrounded the pendant in a small graying cloud. Howl felt his energies being absorbed and letting the pendant fall into the cauldron it glowed for a second and Howl looked into the cauldron to see the location of his uncle.

O  
O  
O  
O

He looked up as he felt the strong magic searching for him. He just took another swig of the bottle of rum he held in his right hand and waited.

O  
O  
O  
O 

"OK, Markl I'm going to teleport there." Howl said getting on one knee to be able to look straight into Markl's eyes. He knew he was scared, and who could blame him? He himself was well beyond scared of what Trance would do to Sophie.

"No Howl, I want to go with you! I want to go get Sophie back and help!" Markl yelled with tears preparing to come out.

-_Flash back-_

"_No! Let me go! I want to help get mommy back!" A very young blue haired boy cried to the man in front of him._

_-End Flash back-_

Howl shook his head trying to forget the memory.

"No Markl, you must stay here. It's too dangerous." Howl said and Markl looked at the ground but nodded. Howl smiled softly and knew that in case anything were to happen he shouldn't be haunted by the memories.

Howl stood up and drew a symbol on the ground. He stepped in and in seconds he vanished from the castle. Markl just stood staring at the symbol and then remembering something he looked at Calzifer.

"Calzifer, what's Chalik?" Markl asked and Calzifer, who had been staring at when Howl had stood just a second ago, looked at Markl intently and decided to answer.

"Chalik was a maze created by Howl's grand father. His grandfather turned insane after his wife died and thought and everyone would take everything away from his family, so he created Chalik. A place drenched in magic with curses, hexes, spells, etc. Spells made by an insane person to keep the family's riches inside. The black book contains the spells to break the ones on the maze but… no one is powerful enough to cast them. Not even the heirs to the riches his only son and Howl." Calzifer said. "And yet Howl managed to cast the detection spell."

"But if master Howl's grandfather only had one son how can he have an uncle?" Markl asked and Calzifer looked back at the symbol on the ground.

O  
O  
O  
O 

Howl blew the door of the old wooden shack down with one furious kick and saw him sitting against the wall with the bottle of rum almost empty still on his right hand.

"You couldn't hold your demon back could you? I told you not to tell him about the stupid treasure." He said and Howl was furious.

"Uncle, where is Sophie?!" Howl yelled.

"Sophie? Last time I checked it was Chalik." He said and took another swig of rum. Howl ran up to him and threw the bottle against the wall shattering it to pieces and at this the other stood up furiously but Howl grabbed him by the dirty shirt he had and pushed him back.

"WHERE IS SOPHIE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Howl yelled.

"What the heck is WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled and Howl punched him.

"You took Sophie! What have you done to her?!" Howl yelled again. His uncle stood up and touched Howl's forehead. Immediately Howl shut his eyes as his uncle searched through his memories.

"You may have had become very powerful Howl but you still can't stop your own father from reading your mind." He said smirking.

"You are NOT my father!"

"I am your father and no matter how much you bloody deny it you'll still be my son!"

"You lost that right a long time ago! WHERE IS SOPHIE!" Howl yelled.

"I didn't take the girl!" He yelled. Howl looked at him seriously.

"I'll say it only one more time, where is she?" Howl said.

"It wasn't me. Do you want to know how I survived after that wench Suliman tried to kill me?" He said and Howl crossed his arms and decided to hear. If he wanted to know something about Sophie it would be better if he listened.

"Talk, but if this tells me nothing of interest I'll finish what she started."

O  
O  
O  
O 

Trance smiled waving at his wife as she drove away and when she was gone and he closed the door he laughed… like an escaped mental patient he laughed and Sophie could hear him from where she lay and no tears could escape from fear.

O  
O  
O 

Hope you liked it! (Mwahahahaha! What will Trance do?)


	5. Chapter 5

"If you don't have Sophie then who does?" Howl asked.

"Cinder." Gweir said.

"Who?" Howl asked.

"CINDER! God dam it! Are you deaf?!" Gweir yelled.

"I heard you perfectly! Do you think I'd ask you If I knew who the HELL he is?!" Howl yelled.

"Who do you think knows us and about Chalik?!" Gweir asked.

"What? Its not possible!" Howl yelled.

"Remember when Suliman attacked me?" Gweir asked.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Howl, stay behind me." Madame Suliman said and the small boy did as he was told._

"_You can't stop me! The treasure is as good as mine! Howl get over here!" Gweir yelled._

"_Daddy, you're scaring me!"_

"_Leave this foolish mission Gweir! The inheritance is not meant for you!" Madame Suliman said._

"_I am the heir! It belongs to me!" Gweir yelled._

"_No it does not! Stop this, please! Think of your son, Gweir!" Madame Suliman yelled._

"_I am thinking off him so BACK OFF!!!" Gweir yelled and attacked Madame Suliman. She easily blocked the attacks and whispered a spell. From her raised hand she shot an energy ball at him and flames engulfed him. Suliman turned and hugged the little boy preventing him from seeing anything. Gweir's body disappeared but Howl managed to see him just before he completely vanished._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I remember."

"As is obvious I didn't die…neither did my fire demon, Cinder." Gweir said. Howl didn't say anything and continued listening. "On the contrary it gave him life. He assumed the shape of a human. We appeared in a desert, he laughed and disappeared. I then walked, and kept walking. I found a small town and getting water I went my way again. I found myself here soon after."

"He has Sophie? Why? What use is she to him?" Howl asked walking around the room.

"Why did I go after your mother?" Gweir barely whispered but Howl froze. He turned around to look at Gweir.

"He can't use Sophie! She doesn't have any magical powers!" Howl yelled. Gweir was silent for a couple of moments.

"Your mother was attacked. I went to get her and killed the wizard that took her. But she had been magically infected...as you saw… I didn't have the money to get the materials needed for the spell to cure her. Not even Cinder could help and Suliman… your mother's sister was too far away… So I told Cinder about Chalik and how I needed his help to get the inheritance. He agreed and I started searching for it. I had just found the location when your mother died. From then on Cinder just persuaded me to get in… then Suliman attacked."

"… You were a fool."

"He wants you to suffer Howl, he wants you to be desperate enough to do anything to get her back… he'll learn in no time you've already managed to do the spells." Gweir said.

"I only did one and it wasn't even for Chalik. As if I care about that stupid money." Howl said.

"You do one you do them all! Something I never managed to do… without a demon." Gweir said looking at him knowingly.

"How do you know Calzifer doesn't have my heart any more?" Howl asked.

"I read your mind remember?" Gweir said. "We must think how we're going to get Sophie back."

"We?" Howl asked.

"Yes, we. I know Cinder better than you ever will. Besides… I want my heart back." Gweir said. Howl looked at him at first surprised but then just glared.

OOOOOO

Sophie held her breath as the door to her room opened. No, she would get through this. Howl will come for her. She was sure about it… but will he get here on time?

"Well, that was quite the fall you had there." Trance said smirking at her. She looked at him in fear and shivered in disgust as he looked at her up and down. "Does it hurt?" He asked mocking her.

"You bastard. You're absolutely disgusting." Sophie whispered. He smirked and sat next to her on the bed and moved her hair from her face and she slapped his hand away with her good hand. He smirked and grabbed her hand and held it above her head. He brought his face close to hers and she tried to get away from him sinking into her pillow as much as possible.

"Let me hear you scream Sophie. Let Howl hear." Trance said and Sophie looked at him disgusted and something passed through her head. He wanted Howl to hear her scream… She'll be quiet this time.

He kissed her cheek and she clenched her eyes shut and moved her face to the side trying to make him go away but then he moved down to her neck and she could barely hold in the many fruitful words she wanted to scream at him. He moved lower and although he was kissing her over the fabric of her night gown she couldn't help shiver from disgust and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He stopped as he realized what she was trying to do.

"Oh, your no fun all quiet Sophie." Trance pulled off all the covers over her and Sophie glared at him and he smirked at her and he placed his hand on her hurt foot and twisted it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sophie cried out in pain. Trance laughed and then caressed her leg and started going higher and higher and Sophie glared at him.

She suddenly felt her foot and wrist healing along with her broken rib. And with her leg she raised it and hit him square in the face faking him fall over in pain. Sophie got off the bed and kicked him between his legs and hit him on his head with the lamp leaving him unconscious and she ran out of the room.

"Serena! Serena!" Sophie cried as she ran down the stairs. Suddenly Serena came and Sophie went up to her. "He's unconscious Serena. Help me get out of here!" Sophie cried. Serena looked at her shocked surprised she was healed.

"You healed yourself!" She said surprised. She got a paper from her pocket and gave it to her. "Run as far as you can. Read this out and your be able to talk to Howl, It will only last for about a couple of minutes though." Serena said and Sophie nodded and ran out the door.

She soon realized she was in the middle of nowhere. There was a road passing through the house but the rest was just a large forest. Going through the road seemed stupid so she just ran into the forest. Soon disappearing into its shadows.

OOOOOO

Serena walked in to Sophie's room where Trance was moving around the room and turned to look at her.

"I've given her the spell my lord." Serena said and he smiled.

"Excellent. All we need her to do was say it and have her say the message to Howl… with me helping her." Trance said.

"Sir. Did you heal her?" Serena asked. Trance frowned at this.

"No… She did it herself.

"Has she acquired her powers then?" Serena asked.

"Not yet. She probably doesn't even know what she's done… HAHAHA!!! This turning out to be more fun than I imagined it would be." Trance said and walked out of the room laughing like a maniac and Serena followed diligently behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie ran as fast as she could through the forest. It was extremely dense and she was finding it a bit hard to run fast but it was ideal if she didn't want to be found. She looked behind to make sure no one was following her. She looked back in front just as she felt the ground disappearing beneath her. It was a short fall but she winced as she scraped her leg. Quickly she stood up and looked in front. The forest got less dense from this point on and Sophie looked at the paper she had in her hand and started reading the words out loud not even wondering if she could even do a spell or not.

"Nithra onatio krite ussonia Howl!" Sophie said and in front of her a large oval shaped black hole appeared, the black background soon changed to a scene where Howl was talking to a man in the castle, from the window in the background she could see it was night time and Markl was probably asleep. Calzifer looked at the strange man cautiously trying not to be too noticeable. All three suddenly turned to look at her and she cried from happiness that the spell worked.

"Sophie!" Howl said shocked and Sophie kept crying, now happiness mixed with fear.

"Howl please help me. I don't know what he'll do next! Mother is gone I don't know what to do Howl!" Sophie cried.

"Sophie where are you tell me!" Howl said.

"I don't know, I ran away into a forest!" Sophie cried and looked at Howl. "I love you." She cried.

"How very touching." Trance's voice said and Sophie cried in pain as Trance held her arm behind her painfully. "Howl… I must congratulate you, your taste in women is, let me just say… pretty expensive." Trance said.

"What are you talking about?! Let her go Trance!" Howl said. Trance smirked and kissed Sophie in the cheek making her pull away.

"I wont let her go, I swore a long time ago to kill the Pendragon family, or what remains of that family. A mere young wizard with a demon controlling him. Your Sophie is the very thing I need to get your family's inheritance. She's-" Trance stopped when he noticed the other man in the room. Gweir glared at him very much like Howl. Trance seemed deep in thought and confusion filled his face.

"Trance let me go please." Sophie begged.

"Shut up!" Trance yelled. He looked up at Howl and smirked. "So you can perform the spells." He said and laughed. Howl paled and Gweir also looked shocked that he had figured out so quickly. "Oh, don't look so surprised Gweir. You thought I'd leave you just like that without a spell? I just figured since you hadn't left the desert you were dead…" Trance then looked at Howl who had recovered a bit by then. "Lets meet tomorrow, even if you can only do them with your demon it will be enough for me to get what I want. Your father will know where to meet, wont you Gweir? Remember that pavilion?" Trance said and the warp in front of Sophie disappeared. She felt Trance's hand touch her forehead and with a quick word from him she fell unconscious.

OOOOO

Sophie woke up very late the next day. She looked around and realized she was back in her old room. She looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room but it was empty. She felt tears threatening to run down her cheeks. How had he found her? Why did he have to find her? Did the gods want her to be tormented by him? Was it their will?

Sophie looked up as the door to her room was opened and in came Serena carrying a tray with a glass of water and brought it to her night desk and she stepped back and looked down at Sophie smugly. Sophie looked at her curiously and she sat up and realized that Sophie wasn't wearing her normal work clothes but a black dress that hugged her body close.

"Serena… What?" Sophie began but Serena cut her off.

"Well very easy Sophie. That spell you used yesterday was half detection half-communication spell. I guess you should never read spells without knowing what they mean." Serena said smirking at Sophie.

"What? Serena, why would you?" Sophie asked shocked and Serena simply looked away for a second and then back at Sophie.

"Because I work for Cinder, and incase you're wondering, that's Trance's real name." Serena said and Sophie slowly registered this information and Serena laughed maliciously. "And I thought you had powers, well actually Howl's always had a protective spell around you that allows you to heal, as if a pathetic girl like you could ever get to know what power is. Now get dressed bitch, you have a very interesting day ahead of you." Serena said and walked out the door. Sophie didn't cry for the friend she thought she had. The weight in her chest that would normally bring her tears froze in her chest and stayed there hurting her but stopping her from shedding any tears.

She looked for the dress that she was meant to put on, Serena always chose what she should wear since she moved in, and found it in a chair that was against a wall near the door. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

It was a beautiful white dress that covered her legs, it was sleeveless and it had a strange symbol embroidered in the center. Suddenly the dress seemed to tighten itself around her making it a bit harder to breathe.

She saw in the reflection of the mirror as Trance and Serena walked back in just before she saw herself start glowing along with the dress and silver ribbons floated around her as if the wind controlled each and everyone individually with no ribbon following another's movement. As she stopped glowing the ribbons still floated around her and the dress still seemed to have a weak glow of it's own that made it's pure white stand out even more. Sophie felt as if she was getting weaker and turned to look at Trance as he smirked.

"The reason you feel weak is because that is a special dress. A dress from the gods. Or actually from a goddess whose name is not respectful to speak off. Her best friend, a mortal, was getting married to the man that she loved long before her friend met him. The man had chosen her friend over her and she became furious. She had this dress made by the gods and gave it to her friend. The day her friend tried it on it drained all her mortal power as godly attires take a lot of energy from their wearers. Gods are immortal so it doesn't affect them but since her friend didn't know that, she died soon after. The Goddess was so upset that she'd killed her best friend she had the dress hidden in the center of the earth, where it would stay for all time as no mortal could reach the center physically. Of course then came wizards and the nosy son of a bitch of Howl's grandfather conjured it up in his moments of madness." Trance said and Sophie was half listening since she was starting to get dizzy.

"You want me dead." Sophie said more than asked.

"No. If I wanted that I would have killed you with my own hands but I need you to be Howl's bait for a treasure that will soon be mine." Trance said and turned around. "Follow me or you'll soon be dead." Trance said and Sophie did as she was told. She knew Howl would come for her and save her.

OOOOOOO

Howl looked at Gweir as his father performed the extremely simple transportation spell. It was a simple spell that even people with no magical powers could perform, since the power of magic is actually something everyone has, all they need is to train it. Howl would have done the spell himself if he knew where they were going, and therefore he had to wait for his father to get ready.

He was finished and just as he spoke the spell there was a nock at the door. Howl opened it and was surprised to see Madame Suliman standing there with her staff in one hand. Howl was too shocked to speak and simply stepped aside as the woman entered. She looked at Gweir and both gave each other a glare.

"So you're still alive, and now you're demon is roaming free causing chaos because of you." Madame Suliman said and Howl was certain he'd never heard her speak with so much venom in her voice in all the years he'd known her.

"It was your fault he's free! Your stupid spell went haywire and ended up giving him my power!" Gweir yelled.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't given him his heart!" Suliman said. Gweir was about to yell back and Howl decided to step in.

"Gweir, we need to get to that Pavilion." Howl said and Suliman looked alarmed at Howl and glaring at Gweir slapped him right across the face. Gweir simply glared at her.

"How could you convince your own son to go to Chalik Na?!" Suliman yelled at him.

"Chalik what?" Howl asked.

"It means Chalik entrance." Calzifer said and Howl was a bit embarrassed he didn't know that and Calzifer did. "Don't worry, it's demon language." Calzifer said and Howl looked back at his old teacher.

"Madame Suliman, Cinder told us to meet there, he said he would be bringing Sophie." Howl said and Suliman nodded.

"I see. Well, I'm going with you." Suliman said and Markl who had been listening at the top of the stairs came down.

"Master Howl I want to go too." Markl said and Howl shook his head.

"It's too dangerous Markl I wont take you." Howl said.

"But I want to go! I WANT TO GO HELP SOPHIE!" Markl yelled.

"You're not going and that's final!" Howl yelled and the little boy ran with tears up to his room. Howl wanted to call after him but he couldn't take him. He looked back at Gweir. "Lets go." Howl said.

"I'm not going with this bitch!" Gweir yelled pointing at Suliman who looked pissed.

"Because you don't want to or because you can't?!" Suliman yelled and Gweir didn't say anything.

"Well you took my powers away! It's not my fault I can only carry two people!" Gweir yelled.

"Don't worry Howl. I know where Chalik Na is. We'll _all_ go." Suliman said and opened her mouth to speak but Markl came running back down the stairs holding something in his hand. Howl bent over as Markl stretched out his hand and gave him a metallic symbol hanging from a string. Howl could practically touch the magic that the symbol was drenched in. The symbol that represented luck.

"I made it some days ago as a good luck amulet and now you need it." Markl said and Howl smiled softly at the little boy who had become more than just a simple apprentice to him. He became family.

"Thank you Markl." Howl said and nodded at Madame Suliman who spoke the words of a quicker spell and tapping her staff on the ground they disappeared from the room. Markl sighed and sat on the ground.

"At least if I could see what was going on!" Markl said and Calzifer looked at him seriously.

"That's the whole point why Howl didn't take you." Calzifer said and Markl sighed and looked up suddenly and went up to his room. He came down a few minutes later with a piece of paper. "What's that?" Calzifer asked.

"It's a spell I found in master Howl's books from when he was a really small kid. Apparently before his mother died." Markl said.

"Markl, Howl is a very powerful wizard, by the age of three he could cast spells even Madame Suliman couldn't perform until she was twelve. Now you're 9 and you expect to be able to-"

"I'm ten!" Markl yelled and held up the paper. "I'll show you I can do it!" Markl said. "Nora isla koliak kastrine larer." Markl said and an oval warp appeared in front of him showing the image of Howl, Gweir and Madame Suliman in the middle of a field walking towards a circular pavilion. The ground was made of white marble and had five short roman style pillars on the edge of the circle and in the center there seemed to be a smaller circle carved onto the marble, although smaller than the original it was big enough for five people to stand in it. There was no roof and so the rays of the now setting sun made the whole pavilion shine with the pure whiteness of the moon.

Markl felt tired and unable to keep awake he fell asleep in the ground. Calzifer was slightly surprised that Markl had been able to cast the spell but always knew he would be able to do it anyway. It was just surprising actually seeing him do it. Of course Markl wasn't a miracle child so it was normal he used up most of his energies in that one spell. Calzifer looked back at the warp.

OOOOOO

Howl, Gweir and Suliman looked up as a blue portal appeared on the other side of the pavilion from where they were standing and out stepped Trance followed by Serena and then Sophie.

Howl looked at Sophie trying to see if she was hurt. Until he noticed the dress she had on and looked up at Trance hatefully.

"Sophie step out of the pavilion!" Howl said but Trance wrapped his arm around her strongly stopping her from going anywhere.

"Now, now Howl. Where's the fun in that?" Trance said and Gweir looked at him hatefully.

"You coward. Using an innocent girl for this." Gweir said and Trance smiled.

"Yes, that _is _the role of the bad guy isn't it?" Trance said and looked up at them seriously. "As the moon gives its shine down to the pavilion you're going to be more than willing to find the treasure of Chalik." Trance said and looked up at the moon. "Let the show begin." He said and Sophie tried to understand what he meant but could make no sense out of it.

Now the pavilion glowed under the rays of the moon and Sophie glowed once more. She closed her eyes as memories rushed into her head of the goddess who had the dress made. She opened her eyes again they were also glowing. Howl was being held back by his father as he tried to run towards Sophie.

"No Howl! You can't interfere with this! This magic is too strong and dark!" Gweir yelled. As Sophie stepped onto the smaller circle the marble in it suddenly vanished and a blue slight came from bellow reaching up to the sky. Sophie floated on the blue light and started descending.

"SOPHIE!!!" Howl called and she looked at him with her shining eyes. She reached out her hand to him and her eyes closed. She disappeared bellow the pavilion and appeared once again in a huge room filled with mountains of treasures. Her eyes were still closed as she lay in a marble bed looking asleep to an outsider but her mind was fully awake. She could feel every inch of this maze, her mind spread all over the intricate maze sensing every trap and curse. But she also felt something different inside her, which she could only guess was slowly bringing her death unless she was take out of here…soon.

OOOOOO

Tada! Another chapter! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been up to my neck with exams, I'm doing my work exp. And it being nearly the end of the school year I really have to get high grades if I want a Wii.

Well, please review and I'll **try** to update soon.


	7. AN

Hi everyone, sorry i haven't updated but I'm on holiday and where I am I have no Internet. Sorry, I'll update at around September when I go back home and start school TT.

Well, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Howl just stared at where Sophie had been only a couple of seconds ago. A laugh was soon heard and she looked up to see Serena laughing at him.

"Serena! What are you doing?" Suliman called and both men looked at her.

"I have chosen the dark side mother; it is a much more… interesting way of life." Serena said and Gweir looked at her.

"You have a daughter?" He said and Suliman nodded.

"Well, isn't this a happy family reunion?" Serena asked. Suliman could see what was coming.

"Serena, don't!" She yelled.

"My mother, my father and my brother, all together." Serena said.

"What?" Howl and Gweir said in unison.

"Technically you are her father and you her brother." Cinder said and Howl looked at Suliman and Gweir.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"My sister and I, we were very close. When we were small we agreed that we would do everything at the same time the other did, and we agreed with a spell… so when she got pregnant… well, magically that's what happened." Suliman said.

"However she's not of the Pendragon bloodline and therefore she's of no use to me." Cinder said.

Howl was just too confused and his worry for Sophie pushed him to leave this mater for later. He made the book appear in his hand and he looked up again only to see Serena glaring at Cinder.

"What do you mean no use to you?! You said, you PROMISED me that you'd give me power!" Serena yelled. Cinder smirked.

"I think I can take the spell off now." Cinder said and placed his hand on her forehead. She fainted and Howl picked her up. She started walking up and looked at him strangely. Howl realized that she was practically identical to her mother except for the difference in years. She passed out again and he handed her over to Suliman.

"How about we enter Chalik?" Howl asked and Cinder nodded. Howl stepped into the circle where the blue light had come out from and opened the book. Howl looked back at his father who nodded and Suliman was with Serena.

"I'll stay behind Howl." Suliman said and Howl nodded.

"I just have something to ask." Howl said and Cinder looked at him impatiently.

"What?"

"How were you more powerful, as a star or a wizard?" Howl asked.

"Star of course… why?" Cinder asked.

"No reason." Howl said and Cinder looked at him with fury for the waist of time.

"Start already." Cinder said and Howl nodded. He extended his hand and closed his eyes concentrating his magic on the gateway. The gateway opened and the disappeared.

OOOOOOOO

Sophie gasped as she felt the new energies in the entrance of the labyrinth. It didn't take long for her to figure out to whom each of those energies belonged to. She felt Howl's and smiled.

OOOOOOOO

Howl could feel a sudden warmth a couple of seconds after arriving and smiled as he sensed Sophie.

"Oh yes!" Cinder said. "I can feel the power already!" Cinder said and Howl just glared at him. Cinder started walking forwards and Howl looked at Gweir.

"How do you intend to get back your heart?" Howl whispered to him.

"He's in human form! He has to be in his own form to take it off." Gweir said.

"You two! Keep moving!" Cinder yelled. Howl and Gweir followed him, Howl could feel Sophie telling him about a trap where Cinder was heading. He could practically see everything that would happen if any of them set off the trap. Howl looked up to see where Cinder was going and smirked.

"Wait Cinder, there's a trap ahead." Howl said and Cinder looked back at him.

"How do you know?" Cinder asked.

"Um… The book sais so." Howl said and looked at the bricks that were sticking out more than the others. "You have to press the bricks that stick out so that the trap shuts off." Howl said and Cinder looked at him with suspicion in his eyes.

"You do it." Cinder said and Howl nodded. With his magic he pressed the six that were sticking out and nothing happened. Cinder smiled. "Good job Howl, lets go." Cinder said and kept going, Gweir was going to go forward but Howl stopped him and let go of the bricks.

Arrows of magic shot at Cinder and pierced him. They watched as a bluish light engulfed him and he started disappearing but Howl extended his hands.

"Return to your true form." He whispered and Cinder turned into a bluish flame laying weakly on the floor. Gweir also fell on his knees out of weakness. Howl picked up his father's heart and went to him, he wasn't sure what Sophie had done but he had some idea. He placed it over his father's chest and pushed it in slightly, the body then took it in and for a second nothing happened, then a black fame came out and a horrid scream was heard.

"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!" Cinder yelled and disappeared.

Gweir found the strength to get up but now he felt an uncomfortable and foreign weight on his chest.

OOOOOOOO

Sophie felt Cinder's energy disappear and guided Howl to where she was avoiding any trap that was in the way.

OOOOOOOO

"How can she be guiding you?! She's meant to be dying!" Gweir yelled.

"I just don't know OK?! I'm just focused on getting her out of here." Howl said.

"That dress was Kira's. You know what that dress dows!" Gweir yelled.

"Yes, so stop arguing and just move so we can reach her faster!"

"I'm not arguing!"

"Yes you are!"

Finally they reached a room full of, no with MOUNTAINS of gold and jewels, Howl was shocked at first then he saw her in the altar and ran to her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her softly.

"Sophie, Sophie wake up, we have to get out of here." Howl said and although Sophie could hear him she couldn't move.

"Howl, we have to get out of here." Gweir said and Howl nodded, he picked her up in his arms but suddenly a force took her from his arms and she floated in front of a ghostly image of Cinder in his human form.

"She will not live." Cinder said and they all disappeared and appeared once again on the pavilion. Cinder pulled out a knife that looked too solid for comfort and lifted it.

"Cinder don't!" Howl yelled but he brought down the knife. "SOPHIE!!!"

Sophie's eyes opened and she suddenly glowed a pure white, the knife melted before it met with her body and she stood up and looked at Cinder.

"Cinder, you've caused much distortion in this dimension and I will not tolerate it any more." Sophie said and Cinder laughed.

"Who the hell are you to say that?!" Cinder asked. Sophie glared at him, she extended her hand and pressed thin air, Cinder became solid again and started choking.

"Your actions will not, be, tolerated!" Sophie yelled and she glowed brighter, ripples of light ran through the entire land and Cinder yelled in pain as he disintegrated into the atmosphere. The light stopped and Sophie fell to the ground, she had stopped glowing too. Howl ran towards her and her eyes opened slowly, she looked at him and smilled.


End file.
